Saikyo Sekiryuutei
by BrianGamerPro
Summary: Muchos dicen que el destino ya esta escrito y no puede cambiarse, pero eso tendra su fin cuando Hyodou Issei, el Sekiryuutei mas fuerte de todos los tiempos escriba su propio destino.
1. Prologo

**Saikyō Sekiryuutei**

Muchos dicen que el destino ya está escrito y no puede cambiarse

Pero también hay algunos que dicen que las personas escriben su propio destino. Ninguna de las dos teorías se sabe si son ciertas

Un ejemplo de que el destino ya está escrito, puede ser la leyenda de los dos dragones celestiales, Ddraig y Albion

Estos dos dragones, también conocidos como el rojo y el blanco, han estado batallando desde hace tiempos que nadie sabe

Nadie sabe la razón por la que estos dos se comportan como tal

Cuando nuevamente se desato la guerra entre las tres grandes facciones, Ángeles, Ángeles caídos y Demonios, Ddraig y Albion continuaban sus batallas, un día los ejércitos de las tres facciones interrumpieron accidentalmente las peleas de estos

Los dos dragones los exterminaron, eliminaron gran parte de los ejércitos solo porque estorbaban en sus batallas

Por lo que las tres facciones unieron fuerzas para acabar con estas dos amenazas. Luego de una dura batalla los cuerpos de los dos dragones fueron divididos en miles de partes, por lo que sus almas fueron selladas en Sacred Gears conocidas como Boosted Gear y Divine Dividing

Desde ese entonces, el destino de los portadores de estas dos Sacred Gears siempre fue el mismo, peleaban hasta la muerte, venciendo al otro, una y otra vez se repitió esto

Ese es un ejemplo de que el destino desde un comienzo este escrito

Sin embargo, todo lo que comienza tiene su fin, hasta el destino lo tiene…

Es una pequeña aldea de Japón, escondida entre una espesa jungla vivía un clan de guerreros Japoneses

Todos ellos eran conocidos como Asesinos de Dragones, ya que en edades del Japón feudal se habían enfrentado innumerables veces a dragones

Esa era la característica principal de esa aldea, todos en ella eran guerreros humanos

Sin embargo, había un ''Pequeño problema desagradable'', Así lo llamaban los residentes de la aldea

Uno de los líderes del clan había tenido un hijo, de hecho era el tercero que tenían, pero ese no era el problema

El niño nació con la Sacred Gear Boosted Gear, lo peor que le podía pasar…

Como era un clan que odiaban a los dragones, este niño fue terriblemente despreciado, hasta por sus padres. En un principio, muchos querían ejecutarlo por tener un dragón dentro de él, pero eso mancharía el honor de los guerreros…

El niño se llamaba Issei Hyodou y era el actual Sekyriuutei

A lo largo de los años, fue despreciado y distanciado de los demás niños de su edad, cosa que hizo que desarrolle una personalidad fría

Como dijimos antes, no era hijo único, tenía un hermano y una hermana mayor, se puede decir que su hermana, Rubi Hyodou era la única que no lo despreciaba, de hecho ella lo amaba (No en el sentido de amor, pervertidos)

Su hermano mayor, Eiko Hyodou captaba toda la atención, podía dominar Senjutsu a los 13 años. Para la mala suerte de Issei…

Sin embargo, se podría decir que Eiko no lo odiaba como los demás, lo malo es que casi nunca le dirigía una palabra a su hermano menor

Volviendo al presente, Issei ya tenía 9 años de edad, de estatura moderada, cabello castaño bastante claro, Ojos rojos como la sangre, piel un poco pálida, se podría decir que era bastante atractivo

El chico se encontraba en una mala situación, estaba en unos pasillos de la aldea entre dos casas

Estaba siendo rodeado por un grupo de niños de 10-13 años

-¡Tonto dragón!-le gritaba uno, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago, este se retorció, cayendo de rodillas

-¡Deberías morirte!-dijo otro propinándole una patada en el mentón, impulsándolo para que caiga al suelo de boca abajo

-¡No sé por qué no te mataron cuando naciste!-todos empezaron a patearlo por todos lados

Issei solo se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, esperando a que sus agresores paren de golpearlo, se podría decir que era cosa de todos los días

Pasando unos dos minutos, los chicos se detuvieron, algunos de ellos escupieron al chico yaciente en el suelo antes de retirarse

El castaño se puso de pie cuando vio que sus agresores ya se habían alejado, con su brazo se limpió un poco de sangre que bajaba desde su mejilla, en donde ahora tenía un corte

Se limpió un poco su ropa que tenía polvo debido a que había estado en el suelo. Como vivía en una aldea que carecía de tecnología de ciudad vestía una simple camisa de mangas cortas blanca, arriba de esta estaba un chaleco marrón y un pantalón azul

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse cuando

-¡Issei!-llamo una voz femenina y suave

El chico volteo a ver y vio a una chica alta, de corta edad, cabello castaño claro suelto, ojos color rojo como los de él y tenía una piel pálida, también como la de el

Vestía un kimono verde oscuro, aunque la chica estaba a corta edad tenia unos buenos atributos

Esa chica era Rubi Hyodou, la hermana mayor de Issei

-Onee-chan…-Issei vio cómo su hermana se acercaba a el

-¿Qué te ha pasado?...!¿No me digas que de nuevo?!-exclamo Rubi, alarmada al ver el estado en el que estaba el castaño

-No ha pasado nada, solo me tropecé y….-

-¡Piensas que tolero que te hagan esto!-chillo ella, abrazando al chico, presionándolo contra su pecho-Yo te quiero mucho Issei...-

-No es necesario-dijo el castaño separándose de su hermana, esta lo miro confundida-Eres una chica llena de talento, no es necesario que te preocupes por una escoria como yo…-las palabras de Issei impactaron a la castaña

-¡Que estás diciendo!-pregunto Rubi, enojada

-Estoy empezando a aceptarlo, mi existencia fue un error Onee-chan…-las palabras del chico eran tan frías como el invierno

-Issei…-Rubi quedo atónita, inmóvil viendo como su hermano menor se alejaba del lugar

Era claro, a veces Issei pensaba que su existencia fue un error, estaba empezando a aceptarlo, la cosa que más temía…

El chico estaba en frente de una mansión con apariencia antigua, aunque muy bien cuidada, empujo la puerta corrediza y entro encontrándose con la sala principal, adornada con trofeos de batalla, y algunas cabezas de dragones…

La sala era bastante grande, con dos sillones en ella y muchos muebles decorativos

En los dos sofás estaban sus padres, su padre tenía apariencia de un guerrero, Cabello castaño oscuro, alto y musculoso vistiendo un kimono oscuro y su madre se podría decir que también era una guerrera, con un kimono claro y larga cabellera castaña

Issei los ignoro, se dirigió hacia un pasillo que conectaba con el patio, en donde vio que estaba su hermano mayor, Eiko Hyodou, al parecer estaba entrenando con una katana

Tenía cabello castaño oscuro como su padre, ojos rojos, su cabello estaba levantado hacia arriba, cosa que lo hacía más ''Atractivo'' según el

El chico siguió su camino, avanzo por el pasillo de la mansión hasta encontrarse con una escalera que dirigía hacia el segundo piso

Avanzo hasta su habitación, esta estaba bastante ordenada y limpia, pero solo había en ella una cama y un armario para su ropa, a diferencia de sus hermanos ellos tenían sus habitaciones con todos los lujos

Sin más se arrojó sobre su cama, durmiéndose al instante ya que estaba atardeciendo

Pasaron unas horas, era de noche y su familia estaba cenando, lo le gustaba cenar con ellos, sus padres lo miraban con desprecio puro

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, revelando a Rubi, en sus manos traía un plato con comida

-Issei-chan, te he traído la cena-dijo ella con un tono de voz dulce

-No tengo hambre…-contesto el castaño, sin quitar su rostro de las almohadas

-Si no comes estarás en mal estado-la chica gruño

-Estoy en mal estado desde que nací…-dijo el chico fríamente

-¡Baka!-ahora la castaña se dirigió a donde su hermano, forzándolo a mirarla-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo! ¡No me importa que tengas a un dragón dentro de ti! ¡Tú eres mi querido hermano menor y nada cambiara eso!-

Las palabras de la castaña dejaron sorprendido a Issei, lo hicieron reflexionar de sí mismo

-¿Enserio?... ¿Enserio no me abandonaras jamás?-pregunto Issei, mirando la chica a los ojos

-Si…-sin más la chica lo abrazo fuertemente, este le correspondió el abrazo

-Valla, que momento más cursi-dijo un chico apoyado en la puerta

-¡Tarado! ¡No arruines el momento!-exclamo Rubi

-Eiko, ¿Vienes a insultarme?-pregunto el castaño

-No hay razón para hacerlo, eres mi hermano-dijo este sonriendo

-¿Quién es el cursi ahora?-pregunto Rubi, sonriendo

-Lo mío no es tan cursi como lo tuyo-

-¡Calla!-chillo la castaña

-Oblígame-dijo Eiko, desafiante

Issei miraba a sus dos hermanos mayores discutir entre ellos, quizás, su existencia no fue un error, porque habían dos personas que lo valoraban como era

Se sintió enormemente feliz debido a ello, aunque no lo mostraba, lo era

…

Pasaron unos días luego de eso, Issei se sentía mejor gracias a sus hermanos, ahora Eiko hablaba más con él, hasta le propuso entrenarlo en Senjutsu, y gracias a ello, los agresores de Issei no volvieron debido a la compañía que tenia este

Sin embargo, esa paz no duraría mucho…

BOOM!

-¡Que fue eso!-Eiko y Issei estaban en una colina viendo una explosión en la aldea-¡Vamos Issei!-dijo Eiko, mirando a Issei

-Si-el castaño asintió

Los dos corrían por las calles de la aldea, vieron que la gente corría en dirección opuesta a la suya, sin embargo los dos eran solo unos niños, debían tener cuidado

-¡Issei, Eiko!-Rubi los llamo

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Eiko acercándose a la castaña

-No lo sé…-

BOOM!

Ocurrió una explosión cerca de los tres, haciendo que estos salgan disparados

-Aquí esta-dijo un hombre que tenía una armadura medieval y una capa, volando por el cielo hasta el grupo

-Quien eres-pregunto Eiko poniéndose de pie, al igual que sus hermanos

-Eiko, atrás-un hombre de cabello castaño se puso delante de Eiko, en sus manos tenia una katana

-Padre…-dijo Eiko

Issei y Rubi también se pusieron detrás de su padre

-Escuchame, no es necesario tener una batalla-dijo el hombre que flotaba en el aire

-Dime quien eres-

-Oh, qué mala educación de mi parte. Me llamo Shalba Beelzebub-el hombre hizo una reverencia-Como dije, no es necesario pelear, sol o vengo a pedirte algo-

-¿Y eso que es?-pregunto el padre de Issei

Soldados de la aldea empezaron a agruparse cerca

-Tu hijo, Issei Hyodou-ante la mención de Issei, el hombre estrecho la mirada-Como sabrás, él tiene al dragón celestial Ddraig en su interior, por lo que me serviría como herramienta para derrocar a los actuales e incompetentes maous

-¡Issei no es una herramienta!-exclamo Rubi

-Rubi, mantente callada-ordeno su padre

-Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Me lo entregaras pacíficamente?-

El hombre miro a su hijo, Issei, este lo miro fijo también

-Llévatelo, es un fracaso después de todo-

Rubi y Eiko abrieron los ojos como platos, al igual que Issei

-Padre, ¡me niego a esto!-dijo Eiko

-¡Yo también!-chillo Rubi

Issei se mantuvo callado

El padre de Issei miro a sus soldados, estos asintieron y tomaron por detrás a Eiko y Rubi, inmovilizándolos

-Te lo agradezco-ahora Shalba, en un rápido movimiento apareció detrás de Issei, golpeándolo en la nuca para dejarlo totalmente inconsciente

-¡issei!-chillaron Eiko y Rubi, observando como el hombre desaparecía en un círculo mágico

Los dos quedaron totalmente atónitos, Rubi empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

-¡Maldito!-la castaña se liberó del agarre de los soldados, corriendo hasta su padre dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, este ni se inmuto-¡Cómo Pudiste dejar que se lo llevaran!-grito Rubi, golpeado el pecho del hombre

-Era tu hijo…-dijo Eiko lleno de furia

-Lo que se hizo ya está hecho, él era un error, recuérdenlo-dijo el hombre antes de dar se la vuelta para irse

Así fue como empezó la historia, del posible Sekyriuutei más fuerte de todos, el que cambiaría el destino junto al hakuryuukou

…

**Prologo terminado**

**Bueno, esta idea la tenía desde hace un tiempo**

**Siempre me imagine a un Issei con hermanos, era una cosa que tarde o temprano haría**

**Les tendré que decir que este fic lo actualizare no muy seguido, debido que tengo otro fic pendiente**

**Sin más que decir, solo les pido que dejen Reviews, ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Prox Cap: Entrenamiento y nuevos amigos**


	2. Blacklight

-¡!-Issei despertó alarmado, en una fracción de segundo recordó todo, el ataque a su aldea, su secuestro…

Examino el lugar donde estaba, una habitación con paredes de metal sólido, lo único que había en la habitación era el, ni un solo objeto

En la pared delante de él, una puerta resaltaba entre todo el metal aunque esta estaba hecha del mismo material, en una parte superior tenía una pequeña ventanilla, lo que permitía mirar desde afuera de la habitación

Se puso de pie con dificultad, le dolía un poco su cuello, recordó cuando ese hombre llamado Shalba lo golpeo en la nuca para dejarlo inconsciente

El castaño estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones blancos, se froto un poco los ojos para dirigirse perezosamente a la puerta de la habitación, intento abrirla pero fue inútil, parecía que solo se podía abrir desde afuera

Como no llegaba a mirar por la ventanilla, dio unos pequeños saltos para ver un poco

El poco tiempo que tuvo para ver lo que había fuera de la habitación le mostro que había un pasillo hecho también de material de metal

-Donde estoy…-se preguntó con una voz apagada

Las horas pasaban en esa habitación, que parecían una eternidad

Issei daba vueltas por la celda en la que estaba, no había nada en ella por lo que no había nada con que entretenerse. Intento dormir de nuevo pero no pudo

Estaba empezando a tener hambre, y mucha, pero no había nadie en el lugar

Pasaron unas 6 horas desde que despertó y el castaño estaba sentado en un rincón, acurrucado

-Trae al mocoso de la celda 13, el señor Shalba ha dicho que lo estudiemos y que hagamos lo posible para convertirlo en un arma-se escuchó unos pasos y voces cerca de la celda, por lo que el castaño se puso pie alarmado

La puerta de su celda de abrió, revelando a un hombre con un traje y una máscara de científico, su atuendo también era totalmente blanco

Luego de que este diera unos pasos dentro de la celda 2 más lo siguieron, vestidos con el mismo traje

Issei empezó a sentir miedo y nervios, ¿Quién sabría lo que podrían hacer con él?

-Ven aquí, no tenemos todo el tiempo-el primer hombre se acercó al castaño, tomándolo del brazo izquierdo, al principio Issei intento resistirse pero era inútil, el otro hombre lo tomo de su otro brazo para luego arrastrarlo fuera de la celda

Ahora, estos 3 hombres dirigían forzosamente al castaño por un pasillo de metal, mientras más avanzaban se veían un montón de puertas de otras celdas, todas enumeradas

Algo llamo la atención del chico, mientras avanzaban se empezaban a escuchar gritos de personas, algunos rogaban clemencia, Issei no entendía nada por lo que solo se dejó llevar por los hombres

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a una gran habitación, al lado de esta el pasillo seguía dirigiendo a numerosos caminos, si Issei quisiera escapar le sería difícil

Cuando entraron a la habitación, esta tenía un aspecto científico, una mesa de metal puro en el centro, varias mesas con artefactos que el chico no conocía y una que otra cosa de laboratorio

Unos de los hombres lo cargo y lo recostó forzosamente sobre la mesa de metal del centro

Esto empezaba a dar miedo, cada vez Issei estaba más nervioso, estaba empezando a sudar y forcejearse para escapar,

-¿Qué…Que me harán?-pregunto el castaño viendo como los dos hombres ponían sus manos y pies en grilletes pegados a la mesa

-Eso no te importa, mocoso, tu solo cállate-

Uno de los hombres coloco una mascarilla en la boca del castaño, este trato de evitarlo pero fue en vano, le empezaba a dar sueño, sus ojos se cerraban y se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto, hasta que el sueño se apodero de el

Pasaron unas dos horas, el chico despertó, estaba en la misma habitación, atado a la mesa, sus vista era borrosa y se sentía muy débil, apenas podía mover la cabeza, vio que uno de los hombres de antes tomo una jeringa y un frasco de una repisa, este metió la aguja de la jeringa en el frasco, absorbiendo un poco del contenido de este

Luego el científico tomo se dirigió hacia Issei, el chico vio que el hombre inyecto la jeringa en su cuello, sintió un pinchazo

El contenido de la jeringo entro por completo en el chico, el hombre quito la jeringa del cuello del chico, este la guardo en la repisa

-Ya está, ahora veamos si no muere como todos los demás-dijo el científico mirando a otro que vigilaba la escena desde la puerta

-Por cierto, hace unas horas llego una niña Grim Reaper, una hibrida media humana, un escuadrón de Shalba la encontró cuando escapaba de otro Grim Reapers, será interesante probar la droga en ella también

-Genial, más conejillos de indias con los que experimentar-dijo riéndose

-AAAHHHHRRRGGG!-de repente un grito de agonía invadió la sala, estos dos dirigieron rápidamente su mirada al castaño

Issei estaba sintiendo un tremendo dolor en todo el cuerpo, empezó a retorcerse tratando de liberarse de los grilletes

-Vaya, ya está haciendo efecto veamos si funciona-el hombre saco una anotadora de uno de los bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio, haciendo unos apuntes en el

A pesar de la corta edad de Issei, las venas empezaban a resaltar por todo su cuerpo, el dolor que estaba experimentando era inimaginable, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus parpados a la vez que seguía gritando en agonía

Pasaron unos 2 minutos de total agonía, el dolor empezaba a desaparecer del cuerpo, cayo exhausto en la mesa de metal otra vez, sus pupilas no miraban hacia ningún lado y ya no había ni se movía, aun así seguía respirando agitadamente

-I…Increíble… ha sobrevivido-dijo el científico asombrado, anotando rápidamente los resultados en su cuaderno

-Bueno, ya que es el Sekyriuutei se puede decir que tenía más posibilidades-

-Escucha escoria, no te libraras de nosotros fácilmente, tenemos ordenes de hacerte pasar por un infierno con tal de convertirte en el arma perfecta, así que anda preparándote, lo de recién no ha sido nada más que un calentamiento. En unos días volveremos a probar otras cosas contigo-dijo el científico riendo maliciosamente-Ponle el sello, este ha aprobado-

El otro hombre saco frasco de tinta de la repisa al lado de el y un sello con forma de ''A'', lo introdujo en el tintero para luego apoyarlo contra el antebrazo del castaño, cuando lo retiro la tinta se había pegado al antebrazo del chico, quedando la letra escrita con tinta

Eso fue lo último que sintió el castaño antes de desmayarse del cansancio

...

Los parpados de Issei empezaban a abrirse lentamente

De nuevo en esa maldita celda

Solo…Como siempre estuvo

Echaba de menos esos últimos y pocos días que disfrutaba con sus dos hermanos mayores

Rubi, Eiko…

¿Qué será de ellos?

Issei estaba seguro de que ellos estarían preocupados por el, se lo demostraron antes de su secuestro

Se incorporó y se sentó nuevamente en uno de los rincones de la habitación, Sino fuera por el pequeño rastro de luz que entraba por la ventanilla de la puerta de la celda, estaría todo oscuro

El castaño envolvió sus rodillas con sus brazos, acurrucándose ya que hacia frio, no, hacía mucho frio en el lugar por lo que le hizo pensar que estaban en algún lugar con un bioma frio…

Algo que sabía Issei, es que estaría mucho tiempo en ese lugar

Pues, solo habían dos personas que lo apreciaban, sus dos hermanos y no creía que ellos llegarían tan lejos para rescatarlo

-Los echo de menos…-se dijo el chico cerrando los ojos tratando de encontrar el sueño

- **Sub consiente de Issei -**

-¿Qué?-se preguntó Issei, mirando a su alrededor, total oscuridad en todo el lugar

No veía absolutamente nada, todo era oscuridad

Levanto su mano para tratar de encontrar algo, pero no sentía ningún tacto

-Al fin puedo hablar con mi portador-una voz firme resonó en el lugar

Issei dio vueltas para ver si encontraba a la fuente de esa voz

-¿Q…Quién eres?-pregunto el chico un poco asustado

-Me llamo Ddraig, el dragón celestial que habita dentro de ti. Seguro has escuchado hablar de mi antes-

-Así que tu…Por tu culpa…-

-Escucha no…-

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes por todo lo que he pasado! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que meterte dentro mío?!...-grito el chico lleno de furia

Generalmente Issei era un chico frio y tranquilo, pero esta vez se había encontrado con el causante de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo

-Cálmate y hablemos compañero, así no llegaremos a ningún lugar-dijo Ddraig seriamente

-…-el chico solo desvió la mirada

-Si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo, tendremos que cooperar, por algo naciste con la Boosted Gear, te aseguro que no todo será malo-

-¡Entonces ayúdame a salir de aquí!-

-Lamentablemente no puedo ayudarte en eso, compañero. Eres muy joven, tu cuerpo no resistiría no más de un aumento de poder y no te negare que no puedas despertar el Boosted Gear ahora, pero eso no será suficiente, además, sumando la seguridad que hay en el lugar en el que estamos solo hay un %0.05 de probabilidades de que escapes de aquí-explico el dragón

-Maldición…-gruño el castaño

-Sin embargo, si quieres, puedes despertar su Boosted Gear ahora mismo, no habrá problemas con eso, aunque te debilitaras mucho-

-No me importa, quiero estar lo mejor preparado para cuando se presente la oportunidad de salir de aquí-las palabras del castaño eran seguras

-Bien dicho, muy bien, ahora despertaras, no te preocupes ya que seguiré hablándote y dándote las instrucciones-

-Espera un momento Ddraig-

-¿Si?-

-Antes de despertar me gustaría ver cómo eres, siempre he tenido curiosidad de cómo es un dragón fuera de un retrato-

-No hay problema-

En un instante, unas enormes cantidades de fuego iluminaron la oscuridad, estas llegaron también a Issei, pero para sorpresa de este no le hicieron ni el menor daño

Al disiparse el fuego, el castaño vio una enorme figura roja, era Ddraig, el Dragon Gales, en frente de sus ojos, era espectacular para la vista de un niño como Issei

-Woooaaa!-exclamo un asombrado Issei viendo al dragon

-Valla, la mayoría de mis antiguos portadores corrieron y lloraron como niñas al verme, sin duda eres interesante, Hyodou Issei-

-Muy bien, ahora que ya te conozco, ¿podemos hacer eso que dijiste antes Ddraig-san?-

-Es impresionante la velocidad en que me tomas confianza después de lo que te eh hecho pasar-el dragon rio un poco-Muy bien, lo haremos-

De repente toda esa imagen que presenciaba el castaño desapareció y el chico fue envuelto por la oscuridad

Al abrir los ojos, Issei se encontró de nuevo con el techo de la celda, rápidamente se puso de pie

-¿Ddraig-san?-llamo el chico

-[Te escucho compañero]-respondió el dragón

Una gema verde apareció en la mano izquierda del castaño, este la elevo para hablarle

-Bueno, no sé nada de esto así que… ¿Puedes decirme que hacer?-

-[Es fácil, piensa en algo fuerte, algo que aprecies mucho y concéntrate en eso, tienes que esforzarte como nunca lo has hecho]-

Pues, como la infancia del chico no fue de las mejores, tenía pocas cosas en las que pensar

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo Issei

En algunos momentos de Issei, el en su aldea se aburría de los maltratos de los demás, por lo que había veces jugaba videojuegos

Si… Videojuegos en una aldea de aspecto antigua sonaba extraño…

Sin embargo, Issei se pasaba horas jugando a estos, por lo que recordó uno de sus favoritos

El castaño cerró fuertemente sus parpados, concentrándose al máximo

-[Muy bien, ahora has una pose en la que te sientas seguro, luego de eso concéntrate aun mas]-

Issei adopto una pose no tan extraña, se paró firmemente, bajo sus brazos y elevo su cabeza hacia arriba

-Fus Ro Dah!-grito el chico con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que un resplandor verde y rojo se ilumino toda la celda, en la mano izquierda del castaño se materializo un guantelete rojo con una gema verde en el centro, este dejaba al descubierto los dedos del castaño

-[Muy bien hecho, con esto ya has despertado tú Sacred Gear, el Boosted Gear]-

-Gracias, rayos, esto en verdad es cansador…-dijo el chico cayendo de rodillas a la vez que el Boosted Gear se desvanecía, respirando agitadamente

-[Bueno, que hayas despertado mi poder me dio un gran cansancio también compañero, me iré a dormir…]-

-¡Espera Ddraig!-llamo el chico, pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fueron unos ronquidos, haciendo que el castaño suspirara pesadamente

…

Así fue como las horas pasaran de nuevo, sin embargo, Issei encontró un pasatiempo, mientras él vivía en su aldea miraba constantemente a los guardias entrenar, por lo que sabía cómo entrenar su físico

Ahora se encontraba haciendo flexiones, claro, no llevaba más de 10

-Och… Ocho-decía del castaño, cansado, completando otra flexión más

-Carajo, ¡todas las celdas están ocupadas!-se escuchó un fuerte gruñido fuera de la celda en la que se encontraba el castaño, haciendo que este se alarme y se apoye contra la puerta, tratando de escuchar

-A la mierda con la restricción, ponla en la celda 13, los demás repártelos también-

Issei al escuchar esto rápidamente se separó de la puerta, corriendo hacia el rincón de la celda, esperando lo que viniera

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar la luz del lugar, cosa que Issei se tapara los ojos

Lo próximo que vio fue a un hombre que parecía un guardia, vestido con una armadura demoniaca, el hombre arrojo fuertemente a una figura dentro de la habitación, como Issei no podía ver bien no logro distinguirla, esta choco contra la pared, cayendo al suelo, lo siguiente que oyó fue un llanto de una niña

-¡Malditos!, ¡Como se atreven!-exclamo con una voz monótona y chillona

La puerta de la celda se cerró, haciendo que el lugar quede casi oscuro de nuevo

Ahora Issei podía un poco más bien en la poca oscuridad, delante de él, una niña de unos 7 años, cabello largo purpura y unos ojos dorados que brillaban en la oscuridad, su piel era completamente pálida, era muy bella para cualquiera, ella también vestía un corto vestido blanco gastado **(Para saber mas como es su apariencia vean de portada del fic)**

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de la presencia de Issei, rápidamente se puso en guardia

-¡¿Quién eres?!-pregunto ella

-Me llamo Issei, ¿Quién eres tú?-Issei respondió con una pregunta

-Ummm, no pareces peligroso así que déjame presentarme, me llamo Bennia, ¡una de las mejores Grim Reapers que existen!-ella se señaló así misma, tratando de impresionar al chico

-Grim… ¿Qué?, no sé qué son los Grim…no sé qué…-

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿Cómo que no sabes quienes somos los Grim Reapers?!-chillo Bennia

-¡Ah! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!, ¿Son esos tipos que andan con guadañas y les gusta jugar a las escondidas y tomar té en una casita?-

-Si… ¡¿Eh?! ¡No tomamos te en una casita ni jugamos a las escondidas!-exclamo la peli purpura

-Bueno, no se mucho de estas cosas… Oye, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-

-¿Um? ¿Por qué quieres que sea tu amiga?-

-Pues, jamás he tenido un amigo a excepción de ms hermanos-

-¿Lo dices enserio?-Bennia se acercó un poco a Issei, sentándose a su lado

-Sí, mi aldea es hogar de un clan de Mata Dragones, y como yo tengo un dragón dentro de mí, digamos que desde que nací no me trataron muy bien…-Issei le explicaba con tristeza, cosa que Bennia noto al instante

-Issei, ¿Estas triste?-pregunto inocentemente

-Pues, echo de menos a mis hermanos, fueron los únicos que me trataron bien, ¿Cómo llegaste tú aquí?-

-Ummm, no me gustaba la forma en que se comportaba mi padre así que hui de casa… Y me encontraron unos hombres con trajes blancos y me trajeron aquí, luego de eso… No recuerdo bien, pero me inyectaron algo en el cuello-la peli purpura se masajeo un poco el cuello, haciendo una mueca de dolor

-¿A ti también?-

-Espera, ¿también lo hicieron contigo?-pregunto la chica, el castaño asintió

Los dos suspiraron

-Bennia, ¿Qué era eso de que eres una Grim Reaper?-

-No lo soy completamente, mi madre es humana y no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Tenía un poco de curiosidad-

-Ah, por cierto, aceptare ser tu amiga-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-ella le sonrió, el castaño se sonrojo un poco al ver que bella era la peli purpura cuando sonreía, el hizo lo mismo

…

**2 Meses después**

Si bien, el tiempo que había pasado no era mucho, Issei y Bennia se conocían completamente, sabían todo sobre el otro, pues, solo eran ellos 2 en una celda en la que solo salían de ella cada un mes

**Punto de Vista de Issei**

Maldición… Que hambre tengo…

En este momento estoy sentado en la esquina de esta maldita celda, si nos iban a encerrar al menos hubieran puesto algo con que entretenernos

Bennia está durmiendo, a veces me pregunto cómo hace para dormir casi todo el día

Ella está apoyando su cabeza sobre mi regazo, creo que es mejor así, como en este lugar hace un tremendo frio, a veces dormimos juntos para aguantar el frio, suena vergonzoso pero con el pasar de los días nos acostumbramos

Hace unos momentos unos guardias nos trajeron unas míseras cantidades de comida, no era suficiente para los dos así que se lo di a Bennia, ella se opuso así que comí un poco para que ella lo haga

Pero la cantidad era muy poca, por lo que no fue suficiente para mí, sin embargo no me importa mientras ella este bien

Como es mi única amiga, quiero protegerla y esa es la promesa que me hice a mí mismo

Bajo mi mirada y la veo, es muy linda como duerme, parece un ángel

Con mi mano derecha acaricio uno de sus mechones de cabello purpura

Todo está bastante tranquilo

-Trae al Sekyriuutei y a la Reaper, el anciano quiere probar el nuevo material con ellos-

De repente escucho unas voces que cada vez se acercaban, maldición debo aprender a callarme…

La puerta de la celda se abre y logro ver a dos guardias, cuando pusieron un pie en la celda me levante rápidamente

-¿Q…Que quieren?-les pregunto con vos temblorosa

-Eso no te incumbe mocoso, ahora ven tú y la niña-ellos dos se acercaban más con intención de llevarnos

Me prometí que no dejaría que le hagan daño a Bennia, y cumpliré mi promesa

-¡No dejare que le hagan nada!-les dije, al momento los dos empezaron a reírse

-¿Qué crees que harás? No puedes detenernos-

Demonios, creo que tienen razón, pero aun así no me rendiré

Ddraig, necesito que me ayudes

[Entiendo compañero, ¿Pero qué crees que lograras?] Me pregunto Ddraig

Pues, todo lo posible para proteger a Bennia, recuerdo pelear como me enseño Eiko, me había enseñada el estilo de pelea de Senjutsu, aun así quiero también ayuda de tu parte

[Bueno, desde que te has estado entrenando estos dos meses has logrado mejorar tu actitud física, pero solo aguantaras tres aumentos de poder, solo eso puedo darte]

Es suficiente con eso, al menos para detenerlos

[Bien dicho, suerte compañero]

-Issei… ¿Qué está pasando?-me pregunto Bennia, gire mi vista para verla, se estaba frotando los ojos

-Bennia, mantente atrás-le digo mientras centraba mi vista nuevamente en los dos guardias

-¡Jajaja!-reían los dos al unísono-¿Enserio piensas que puedes detenernos? Que patético-dijo uno de ellos

Sin hacerles mucho caso adopte una pose de pelea de Senjutsu, esto solo hizo que los dos se rieran de nuevo

-Bueno, veamos que tienes mocoso-uno de ellos se me empezó a acercar

Cada paso que daba me ponía más alerta, decidí concentrarme para predecir sus movimientos

-Ya deja de ju…-

No deje que terminara la frase, pues le atine una patada en su rostro, empujándolo contra la pared

-¡Maldita escoria!-dijo otro acercándose a mí

Nuevamente le lance una patada, pero este la esquivo, en un segundo me dio un puñetazo en el estómago, mandándome a estrellar al piso

-¡Issei!-escucho a Bennia chillar mi nombre

Maldición… Como duele

Ahora, trato de ponerme de pie aun con el dolor en mi abdomen, el guardia se me acerco y me dio un puñetazo en el rostro para que nuevamente me estrellara contra la pared

Escupo un poco de sangre, demonios, creo que me rompió el labio inferior

-¡Déjalo!-Bennia se puso delante de mí

-¡Bennia hazte a un lado!

Sin embargo no me hizo caso y extendió sus brazos para protegerme

-¿Ahora tú también?, quítate-el guardia empujo fuertemente a Bennia, maldijo, matare a este tipo cueste lo que cueste

El guardia se me acerco, yo aún estoy en el piso, si no fuera por el dolor que siento en mi espalda al chocar con la pared ya estaría de pie

Tengo una ventaja, ellos no saben que desperté mi Boosted Gear

-Boosted Gear!-grito a la vez que el guantelete rojo se materializa en mi mano izquierda

-¡¿Qué?!...-

Tomo desprevenido al guardia y lo golpe con toda mi fuerza en el estómago, mandándolo a estrellarse con la pared

[Bost!]

Siento como mi fuerza aumenta, es genial

Los dos guardias ya estaban de pie, me miraban con odio

-Te mataremos mocoso-

Ahora los dos se lanzaron contra mí, yo los espero y le atino una patada a uno de ellos en el estómago frenándolo en el aire, este cae al piso retorciéndose del dolor

Mientras que al otro, me di una vuelta y lo propine un puñetazo en la mejilla, arrojándolo de nuevo

Ahora los dos ya no estaban en condiciones de seguir peleando

Sin embargo, pasa la cosa que peor podía pasar

6 guardias más llegan corriendo a la entrada de la celda

Primero miraron a sus 2 compañeros en el piso, para luego voltear a mirarme a mí

-Captúrenlo y castíguenlo por lo que ha hecho-dijo uno de ellos mirándome… Esto no pinta nada bien

[Bost!]

Todos se lanzaron contra mí a la vez

Al primero le atino una patada en el cuello deteniendo su carrero

El segundo que se me acerco logre golpearlo en el rostro, sin embargo no se detuvo, y ahora todos los restantes me empezaron a golpear

Como puedo bloqueo sus golpes. En un momento uno de ellos vio un hueco en mi defensa y me golpeo en las costillas, caí de rodillas retorciéndome del dolor

Luego de eso ya estaba indefenso por lo que empezaron a golpearme por todos lados, uno de ellos me dio un golpe en la mejilla, siento un intenso dolor y siento sangre cayendo por ella

-¡Issei!-Chillo Bennia, demonios no te acerques

-Suficiente-dijo el guardia que estaba detrás de ellos

Al instante dejaron de golpearme

Cuando logro recomponerme un poco veo un charco de sangre debajo de mí y logro ver el reflejo de mis rostro… Demonios, me veo horrible

Ahora que lo pienso, no veo bien por mi ojo izquierdo

-¡Issei!-Bennia corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente, puedo sentir como su cuerpo esta temblando

Me volteo un poco para verla, está llorando, sus lágrimas caen como cataratas, se nota que esta asustada

-Tra… Tranquila no pasa nada…-como puedo logro decirle unas palabras

Ahora centro mi vista de nuevo en los guardias

Ellos se acercaron a nosotros y mi tomaron de los dos brazos

-¡No!-dijo Bennia

Eso fue lo único que escuche antes de desmayarme

…

¿Enserio? ¿Tan inútil soy?

No pude proteger a Bennia… Con todo esto tengo merecido lo que me está pasando

Abro los ojos de a poco, ahora que me doy cuenta, por el ojo izquierdo no veo absolutamente nada

Sin embargo obtengo un poco de visión y logro ver un techo y una lámpara blanca arriba mío

Rápidamente trato de levantarme pero veo que mis manos y pies están con grilletes pegados a una mesa

Por el amor de dios… Que no sea otro de sus experimentos…

-Veo que ya despertaste mocoso-

Escucho la voz de un anciano, giro un poco mi cabeza y avisto a un científico, sin embargo este tenía el rostro al descubierto

Por la expresión que tiene, si… debe ser otro maldito experimento

-¿Dónde está Bennia?-le pregunto sin mas

El anciano se ríe un poco, ¿Qué le es gracioso?

-¿La pequeña segadora? Ella se encuentra en otro laboratorio-

-¡Maldito! ¡Te matare!-

Trato de salir del agarre de los grilletes pero es inútil... Carajo

-Ahora te pregunto ¿Por qué es tan importante esa niña para ti? Escuche que armaste una buena tratando de protegerla en tu celda-

-No dejare que nada le pase nada, lo prometí-

-Ya veo, así que es eso-el anciano rio un poco-Cambiando te tema, creo que debería comentarte lo de la droga que te inyectamos hace dos meses-

Ahora lo recuerdo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-Si…-le respondo

-Bueno, sus efectos no son tan malos, potencia tus habilidades enormemente, fuera, velocidad y magia, sin embargo nada es perfecto por lo que tiene unos defectos-

-… ¿Y eso que es?-

-Cada vez que la usas, reduce significativamente tu Vitalidad-

-Háblame en mi idioma-

-… digamos que reduce tu tiempo de vida-

¿Enserio? Mi suerte es pésima…

-Sin embargo tú tienes una ventaja, como eres el Sekyriuutei el tiempo que reduce es un poco menos, lo mismo pasa en la situación de tu amiga Segadora, ustedes dos sí que son especiales-

¿Debo sentirme aliviado por eso?

-El efecto de la droga se activará automáticamente cuando tu cuerpo reciba un golpe crítico, reacciona muy bien a decir verdad-

-…-

-Bueno niño, era eso de lo que te quería comentar-

-¿Por qué usted me trata diferente del resto?-le pregunto

Es verdad, los demás científicos que han tratado conmigo me han tratado pésimo y no me han dicho ningún detalle de nada

-Pues, no me gusta ser tan duro-el anciano me da una sonrisa

Como si me sintiera aliviado por ese gesto…

-Qui…Quisiera hacer un trato con usted ya que veo que es el líder de este lugar-

-¿Si?-

-Dejen en paz a Bennia-

-¿Eh?-

Como me prometí a mí mismo proteger a Bennia, hare todo lo posible

-Tendríamos que detener las pruebas que hacemos con ella y eso ralentizaría mi investigación, así que lo lamento niño, ahora te devolverán a tu celda y te encontraras con la segadora-

-¡Espera hare cualquier cosa!-

El anciano pensó un poco, hasta que vi que en su rostro se hizo una sonrisa maliciosa

-Veamos, hace unos días llego un producto especial que tenía ganas de probar con algunos de ustedes, pero decidí no hacerlo debido a una falla que tiene este producto-

El anciano puso apoyo su barbilla en su mano, levantándose de su asiento se dirigió a una repisa en donde saco un frasco con un líquido rojo

-El efecto tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, pero te lo preguntare, si esto se no se adapta a tu cuerpo ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias?-

-Si-

Le respondo

-Muy bien, inyectártelo es simple y sin problemas, lo difícil será hacer que haga efecto aunque eso se efectúa en unos días-

Nuevamente puso una jeringa en el frasco absorbiendo un todo el contenido para inyectármelo en el cuello… Maldición si siguen inyectándome cosas me dejaran un tremendo agujero…

¿Eh? Esto no duele para nada a diferencia de lo otra droga de hace unos dos meses

-En unos días me volverás a visitar, como soy un hombre de palabra cumpliré mi parte del trato, no haremos más pruebas con tu amiga-

Respiro aliviado tras esa aclaración

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunto

Esa duda la tengo desde que llegue a este maldito infierno

-Oh, lo lamento, no tengo permiso para responderte esa pregunta, solo ten en cuenta de que ya no eres completamente humano, eres un arma de Old Satan Faction, recuérdalo-

Esas últimas palabras me dejaron dudoso

-Ahora volverás a tu celda-el anciano se dirigió hacia mí y me coloco una mascarilla

¿Es necesario dormirme para llevarme a mi celda?

Pensé eso antes de que el sueño me gane

…

-Issei-

Demonios… Siento un terrible dolor en las costillas, debe ser por el regalo que me propinaron esos malnacidos guardias

-Issei-

Que sueño tengo… Nunca tuve tanto sueño… un momento, me siento diferente a a como estaba antes

¿Sera el efecto de esa droga?

-¡Issei!-

Rápidamente abro mis ojos para encontrarme con Bennia… Qué alivio

-Bennia…-

-Estaba preocupada…-ella me abrazo fuertemente

-No pasa nada-le dije mientras correspondía a su abrazo

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrarme una herida

-Sí, no te preocupes…-Acaricie su purpura cabello, ella solo hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, un rumor apareció en mis mejillas-Ehhh… ¿No crees que estamos en una posición un poco vergonzosa?-

-¡!-ella rápidamente se separó de mí, pude notar que estaba sonrojada

-Bueno, ¿Tú también estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?-

-No, solo lo mismo de siempre, pruebas…-Ella bajo un poco la mirada, desde que la conozco me entere de que no le gustan nada de estas cosas, de hecho, creo que a nadie le gustaría ser sometido a pruebas para ver cómo le va a tu cuerpo-¿Y a ti?-

Demonios, cierto, no puedo decirle nada a Bennia sobre esa cosa que me inyectaron, se sentiría culpable

-Igual que a ti, solo lo mismo-le mentí, pero aun así creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto

-Qué alivio-ella me dedico una tierna y dulce sonrisa, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara un poco

Bennia… De alguna manera siempre me levantas los ánimos

**2 Semanas después**

-¡AHHHGGG!-grite en agonía… ¿Qué me está pasando?... Jamás sentí un dolor tan intenso

-¡Issei!-grito Bennia despertando bruscamente

Mi vista se empezaba a nublarse, de alguna manera se fue aclarando pero veía todo diferente como de un color rojo sangre, todo es rojo, vi que Bennia se dirigía corriendo hacia mí

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-me pregunto poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Empezó retorcerme en el suelo, esto es demasiado… Hasta creo que si sigo así moriré

Siento una extraña sensación en mi brazo derecho, a la vez que un tremendo dolor en este

Pasaron unos 2 minutos desde que empecé a tener ese horrible dolor, Bennia no me había soltado desde entonces, se aferraba fuertemente a mí

-I...Issei… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Te sientes bien?-

Mi respiración agitada, ¿Qué es esta sensación? Me siento extraño

-¡Kyaaa!-escucho gritar a Bennia, esta rápidamente se separó de mi

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto

-T…Tu bra… Brazo-ella señalo mi brazo derecho, cuando me volteo a verlo me quede en shock

¡Que!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos

Ahora en lugar de mi brazo derecho, había un tipo de cuchilla extraña que salía desde mi hombro **(N/A: Me da pereza explicar la apariencia de la espada, si quieren saber cómo es piensen en los poderes de Alex Mercer del juego Prototype, si no sabes que es Prototype busquen en Google xD)**

Por lo que pude ver, esta cosa salía de mi hombro y era bastante grande, la espada tenía una apariencia extraña, era negra y unas líneas rojas

-¿Q…Que es esto?-pregunto, enserio esto da miedo

-No… No lo sé…-respondió Bennia, en su rostro tenía una expresión de miedo

En un momento sentí el ruido de la puerta de la celda abriéndose, ese mismo anciano de la otra vez entro, detrás de él habían 2 guardias

Al instante los 2 guardias se sorprendieron por esa cosa que tengo en mi brazo derecho

-Increíble… Absolutamente increíble-dijo el anciano con asombro

-¡¿Que le ha hecho a Issei?!-pregunto Bennia mirando al anciano

-No te preocupes pequeña, tu amigo vendrá un momento con nosotros y luego volverá, te lo aseguro-el anciano siguió tranquilo-Hyodou, ven con nosotros un momento, te explicare que es lo que hizo esa droga en ti-

Maldición… No puedo negarme si quiero saber qué es lo que pasa conmigo, pero primero…

-¿Qué hago con esto?-le pregunte levantando esa espada de mi brazo derecho

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, quiero que la mantengas así por un rato, ahora vámonos y te explicare todo-dijo el dándose la vuelta

Sin más me puse de pie para seguir al anciano

-Issei, ¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto Bennia

-No te preocupes, volveré en un momento-

…

Pasaron unos minutos desde entonces, el anciano me dirigió hasta el mismo laboratorio de antes, los guardias ya se había retirado y yo estaba sentado en una de las camas del lugar, en frente mío esta ese anciano de antes

-Muy bien, iré al grano. Esa que te inyectamos antes se llama Blacklight, es una droga de alto peligro, la mayoría de los sujetos de prueba en los que se inyecta mueren, tú eres el primer caso que tiene éxito-

-Ummm, ¿Debo estar feliz por eso?-

-Yo diría que sí, bueno continuemos, los efectos que tiene solo eran rumores, ahora puedo comprobar que eran verdad. La cosa es que ahora, tu organismo se adaptó completamente a los efectos en estas 2 semanas. Como vez en tu brazo izquierdo, puedes formar cosas así en el resto de tu cuerpo-

Esto no me pinta demasiado bien, pero aun así quiero saber de qué soy capaz

-¿Y cómo hago eso?-

-Según mis investigaciones sobre Blacklight, con solo pensarlo puedes crear mutaciones en tus extremidades, ahora piensa en volver a tu brazo derecho a la normalidad, asegúrate en concentrarte-

Muy bien, pensar, pensar…

Nuevamente siento una sensación en mi brazo derecho, cuando lo observo veo que esa cuchilla se está deshaciendo, para que mi brazo vuelva a la normalidad

-¡!-

-Como vez, la velocidad que tiene es increíblemente veloz, también es así cuando se transforma-me explicaba el anciano

-Pero, siento mucho dolor cuando lo hago…-le dije recordando lo que paso en la celda

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, ya cuando pasa la primera vez tus células se adaptan al virus, por lo que ya podrás hacerlo normalmente sin sentir ninguna clase de dolor

Suspire aliviado, no quiero tener que pasar por eso de nuevo

-Eres bastante prometedor Hyodou Issei, definitivamente serás el arma perfecta

Me quede un poco confuso tras esas últimas palabras

-Perdón, ¿a que se refiere con arma perfecta?-le pregunto

La sonrisa del anciano desapareció por completo

-Solo puedo darte unos detalles, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie-

-Lo prometo-le digo, el anciano suspiro

-Ahora te encuentras en una base de Old Satan Faction que está ubicada en el fondo del mar, ustedes los humanos lo llaman Mar Atlántico. En este complejo de investigación nos dedicamos a experimentar con niños con capacidades especiales, tu eres uno de esos niños, cuando llegues a cierta edad serás transferido a la base principal de Old Satan Faction y te unirás al ejército para derrocar a los maous actuales, tu eres un arma para Old Satan Faction-

-¿Qué es Old Maou Faction?-le pregunto

-Es una facción proveniente de Khaos Brigade, terrorista como muchos nos llaman-

-¿Eso significa que ustedes son de los malos?-

-No existe el bando bueno ni el malo, solo perseguimos objetivos, aunque para la mayoría del punto de vista de las personas si somos los malos-

-…-

-Muy bien, eso es todo lo que querías saber, ahora déjame hacerte unas pruebas, muero de ganas de ver cómo se va desarrollando el Blacklight

-Usted, ¿Por qué me ayuda?-

-Digamos que me haces recordar a alguien que era muy cercano a mí-en el rostro del anciano se veía tristeza

-Una última cosa, usted aun no me ha dicho su nombre-

-Cierto, bueno, puedes llamarme Brezze

-Está bien, Brezze-

Brezze asintió

…

En este momento me encuentro caminando por los pasillos de este complejo, custodiado por dos guardias, yo camino detrás de ellos

Ya tengo un objetivo claro

Huir de aquí con Bennia

No dejare que nos conviertan en armas, no dejare que nos utilicen como les plazca

Además, me hice la promesa de proteger a Bennia, por nada en el mundo dejare que le pase algo a mi única amiga

Seremos libres, y cualquiera que se oponga morira

* * *

><p><strong>Otro cap más a la lista!<strong>

**Al fin, después de un tiempo actualice uno de mis fics**

**Bueno, la razón de porque no actualice seguido es que me quede sin computador… Fue horrible, hasta pensé en asaltar un banco y comprarme una nueva xD**

**Bueno, hablando del cap de hoy, quería darle a Issei los poderes de Alex Mercer del juego Prototype, como dije antes sino lo conocen búsquenle en google**

**Además, agregue a la segadora loli Bennia a la historia como un personaje principal que tendrá papel importante en la historia**

**No tengo nada más que decir y aclarar, así que, ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Próximo Capitulo: Libertad**


	3. Libertad

-Ah…Ah…-un joven corría por una enorme sala de entrenamiento, jadeando porque su brazo tenía un profundo corte, se arrastraba por las paredes de metal del lugar, no había mucha luz allí, y quien sabe dónde terminaría esa gran sala de al menos 50 metros de altura

A medida que avanzaba podía ver múltiples cadáveres en el piso, algunos separados de sus extremidades, hombres y mujeres en su corta edad

Todas estas personas habían sido asesinadas recientemente, el mismo lo vio con sus ojos, como ese monstruo los mato

Probablemente él y ese ''Monstruo'' sean los únicos que estén en esa sala

Mientras corrió sin rumbo en el lugar empezó a sentir que algo lo asechaba, como lo seguía

De repente sintió como sus brazos se separaban de su torso, gritando en agonía cayó al suelo mientras la sangre salía a chorros

Mientras gritaba y su vista se ponía borrosa, vio como una figura se acercaba a el

Era alto y tenía cabello castaño desordenado, sus ojos color rojo sangre lo inquietaban

Lo que más le llamo la atención era lo que tenía en lugar de su brazo derecho, una espada mutante de apariencia bizarra, negra con algunas líneas rojas, esta espada salía desde su hombro y era bastante larga para llegar hasta el piso

El sujeto comenzó a acercarse a paso lento al joven tirado el piso sin brazos, su espada rechinaba mientras la arrastraba por el suelo, esta generaba unas chispas

Sabía exactamente que su vida terminaba ahí…

-Lo lamento-

-No…-dijo el joven en agonía cuando el castaño clavo esa espada en su rostro, matándolo al instante

''Sujetos de prueba restantes, cero'' se escuchó una voz femenina por un transmisor

A lo lejos, en la parte superior de la sala de pruebas había una cabina con una completa vista sobre la gran sala, en esta varios científicos y el mismo Shalba observaban la prueba

-Sorprendente, acabo con todos ellos en un minuto-dijo un científico anotando los resultados en una anotadora

-Por algo es el nuestro favorito-dijo un hombre de alta complexión, vestido con una armadura negra

-En los últimos años se adaptó completamente al BlackLigth, sin embargo su control sobre la Boosted Gear no es muy bueno aun-

-Quizás no se lleve muy bien con el dragón-

-Negativo, los guardias afirman que lo han escuchado hablar solo en su celda-

-Pero, ¿No está la segadora ahí?-

-Sí, pero nuestros informes dicen que duerme el 60% del día-

-Señor, ¿Cuáles son sus próximos planes?-todos los hombres se voltearon a ver a Shalba

-Creo que ya tiene lo suficiente para entrar en batalla, ¿Cuál es su edad?-

-14, ha estado aquí 5 años desde que lo trajiste-

-Entonces prepárenlo, me lo llevare a la base, será una perfecta arma-el hombre rio maliciosamente

-¿Y qué haremos con la segadora?-

-Déjenla, no tiene lo suficiente para convencerme-

-Entendido-

…

En este momento me encuentro siendo llevado nuevamente a mi celda, no ha cambiado nada en estos últimos años

Durante este tiempo, me han obligado a eliminar a mucha gente, solo para unas simples pruebas de lo que soy capaz

Al principio me negué completamente, no quería asesinar a nadie sin razón, pero mi dijeron que si no lo hacía podrían divertirse bastante con Bennia… Maldición, sabían mi punto débil

Estúpidos violadores genocidas…

Ella ha sido mi única compañera, siempre se las arregla para levantarme los ánimos

Entre los dos juramos protegernos las espaldas y salir de este infierno de cualquier forma posible, y eso es lo que haremos

Con el pasar del tiempo, he dejado de llorar al matar tantas personas inocentes, han experimentado conmigo a su antojo, me han sometido a innumerables pruebas, pero todo ello termina hoy

Hoy es el gran día

Como hoy es el día donde llegan nuevas personas con las que ellos experimentan, los guardias no dejarían pasar sus deseos sexuales, ya que la mayoría de los prisioneros son mujeres en su niñez

Como dije, putos violadores genocidas

Pero por eso hoy todos ellos estarán entretenidos, una oportunidad perfecta para escapar

Después de caminar un rato, llegamos a mi celda

Como ninguna vez desde que llegue aquí intente escapar, los guardias están confiados en que no hare nada en absoluto

Uno de ellos abre la puerta, su peor error, pues ya teníamos planeado todo esto con Bennia

Al abrir la puerta, el guardia se da la vuelta y de repente una pequeña figura desde detrás envuelve sus brazos en su cuello, torciéndolo hasta quebrárselo

-¡¿Qué?!...-el otro rápidamente se preparó para sacar sus armas

Ahora viene mi parte

Transformando mi brazo en una espada lo empalo en el pecho, pasándolo de lado en lado, este solo vomito sangre para luego caer sin vida junto a su otro compañero

-Bien hecho-le digo a Bennia, ella solo me sonríe alegremente

-Dime, ¿Te has estado divirtiendo mientras yo me quedo aquí?-

-De ninguna manera…-

Ella me sonrió

-Todo está ocurriendo como lo planeamos, los guardias están todos reunidos en un solo lugar-

-Genial, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Podríamos ir a buscar mi guadaña?-me pregunto

-¿Tienes una guadaña?-

-¿No te lo conté?, cuando me trajeron aquí me quitaron mi guadaña y mi ropa de segadora, aunque no sé si la ropa me quepa aun-

Muy bien, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiarla

-Pero, eres tan enana como cuando llegaste aquí… Auch!-

Ella fuertemente me golpea en el estomago

-Idiota, sigamos-

Bennia se da la vuelta y empieza nuestro camino

Desde que llegamos aquí, el único que ha cambiado soy yo, solo estoy un poco más alto y me creció algo el cabello, pero ella sigue tan Loli como siempre, bueno, no es nada malo para mi gusto, puede que estuve encerrado aquí 5 años, pero estoy en la edad en la que mis hormonas se descontrolan…

Mientras caminamos eludimos algunos guardias que vigilan el lugar, en todo este tiempo las pocas veces que vimos un mapa de esta base lo memorizamos

Primero está la entrada principal, por la que esperamos escapar ya que la parte de atrás de repleta de guardias haciendo ''Su fiesta''

Luego esta los pasillos que conectan las celdas de mantención, el laboratorio y el sector de pruebas, al principio pensé que este lugar era inmenso, pero resulta ser todo lo contrario

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a la entrada del almacén, esta estaba siendo custodiada por dos guardias

Yo y Bennia rápidamente nos escondimos detrás de unas cajas de suministros

-Distráelos, yo me encargo-me dice, yo solo asiento

Me paso de lado en lado del pasillo para que no me vean, hasta que llego a unos metros de su ubicación

Me oculto detrás de unas cajas y tomo una botella de alcohol que estaba tirada, salgo de mi escondite y se la arrojo a uno de ellos, estos rápidamente se alertaron de mi presencia

-¡Oye! ¡Atrápalo!-rápidamente los dos se dirigen hacia mí, muy bien Bennia, tu turno

Cuando los dos guardias estaban por golpearme, Bennia ágilmente le rompe el cuello a uno, el otro guardia se voltea a para detenerla

Transformando mi brazo derecho en una versión mini de espada, lo tomo del cuello y le corto la yugular, la sangre no se demoró mucho en salir y hacer un charco en el piso

-Has mejorado tu agilidad, ¿No crees?-le digo

-Sí, los segadores no concentramos principalmente en la velocidad y la agilidad, por eso usamos armas livianas como las guadañas-

Luego de explicarme, ella entra al almacén, yo me quede custodiando la entrada

Pasan unos 10 minutos y sale completamente distinta

En sus manos traía una guadaña de un diseño extraño a las que yo conocía, era de color negro con detalles y bordados en oro

Ella vestía una túnica celeste corta que revelaba bastante las partes de su cuerpo, en sus manos traía unos guantes largos que casi llegaban al hombro, estos también tenían detalles en oro, calzaba unas botas cortas puntiagudas

Ahora, su cabello purpura largo estaba atado en una trenza dejando una cola de caballo al final, la parte superior de su cabello estaba tapada por un gorro de aspecto extraño, de ese salía una gran capa negra con bordados blancos **(N/A: Este es el traje de grim reaper que usa en el canon original)**

Me quede unos momentos viendo su nuevo aspecto

-¿Qué? ¿Estas impresionado por mi belleza?-me pregunta con una expresión divertida

-No, no es eso…-

-¿Y entonces porque te sonrojas?-ella se acercó un poco a mi rostro, dándome una maliciosa

-Mejor sigamos-rápidamente me doy la vuelta, tratando de evitarla

Mientras camino escucha a Bennia dar una risita

…

Pasamos unos 30 minutos caminando por las instalaciones, creo que nos hemos perdido

-Issei… Esta es la quinta vez que pasamos por este corredor-Bennia suspira

-Estoy seguro que la entrada era por aquí, o al menos así se veía en el mapa-

-Maldición, ¿Porque tiene que pasarnos esto ahora?-

Mientras Bennia y yo pensábamos donde nos encontrábamos nos dimos cuenta de que una sirena empezó a sonar, a la vez que las luces del lugar se tornaban rojas y titilaban

-¡Mierda!, ya se dieron cuenta-

-Rápido, tenemos que apurarnos y encontrar la salida antes de que nos encuentren o todo lo que hemos logrado sea en vano-Bennia estaba empezando apurarse

De repente un gran grupo de guardias aparecer por un extremo del pasillo

-¡Vamos!-le digo mientras nos giramos a correr por el otro lado, pero en un instante ese también se llena de guardias

Maldición, estamos rodeados

-No tenemos más opción que luchar-Le digo mientras transformo mi brazo derecho en una espada, Bennia se pone en una posición de combate con su guadaña y nos ponemos de espaldas

-¡Captúrenlos vivos o muertos!-

Los guardias hacen su primer movimiento corriendo hacia nosotros

Sin embargo, esta espada que tengo no es la única habilidad del BlackLigth

Me inclino y golpeo fuertemente el piso, haciendo que debajo de los guardias salgan un tipo de tentáculos con cuchillas en sus puntas, incrustándose en los cuerpos de los guardias, estos solo dieron un grito de agonía antes de morir

-Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer eso-me dice Bennia, girando un poco su cabeza para verme

-Je-

Ahora viendo a Bennia, ella se mueve ágilmente por los extremos del pasillo acercándose a los guardias, estos la atacaron con sus lanzas pero ella habilidosamente salto por encima de ellos y como en una pose de película decapito a cada uno de ellos de un solo movimiento, valla, es más fuerte de lo que pensé

-Bien hecho, sigamos-le digo

Los dos empezamos a correr por los pasillos al azar, quizás encontramos la salida de esta manera

Pasan unos 5 minutos, en el camino hemos eliminado grandes cantidades de guardias con facilidad, pero no paran de llegar, esto ya es cansador

-¿Sera aquí?-Bennia se detiene al ver una enorme puerta de metal, con varios sistemas de seguridad incrustados en ella

A un lado de la puerta, incrustado a la pared hay un pequeño interruptor en donde hay varias teclas, al parecer es una puerta con código

-Ummm, ¿Cuál será?-me pregunta

-No lo sé, quizás esto funcione-

-¿?-Bennia me observa

Levantando mis brazos, me concentro y los transformo en doz mazas de aspecto bizarro

-¡!-

Acercándome a la puerta le doy un fuerte golpe, dejándole una gran abolladura

Doy unos pasos atrás y preparo mi carrera, corro hacia la gran puerta la golpeo con mis brazos juntos, mandándola a volar mientras una nube de polvo cubría la entrada

-Tampoco sabía que podías hacer eso…-me dice Bennia, observando como vuelvo mis dos brazos a la normalidad

-BlackLigth me permite transformar partes de mi cuerpo en cualquier cosa, solo imagine dos mazas y se hicieron-le explico-Sigamos-le digo, ella me asiente con la cabeza

Sin embargo, lo que estaba detrás de esa puerta era horrible

Atravesando la nube de polvo salimos al patio de las instalaciones, en ella al menos 30 guardias se preparaban para rodearnos

Pero eso no era lo malo

Yo y Bennia pudimos avistar detrás de los guardias los cuerpos de al menos 10 niñas inconscientes, algunas tenían graves lastimaduras y la sangre cubría el lugar, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y en la cara de algunas se notaban que habían llorado por horas

Sabemos exactamente lo que había sucedido

Apretando fuertemente mi puño me preparo para matarlos

-Malditos…-dijo Bennia alzando su guadaña, poniéndose en una posición de combate

Estábamos a punto de atacar, pero escuchamos una risa

Detrás de los guardias salió ese malnacido que me trajo a este infierno, Shalba

-No pensé que llegarían hasta aquí, sin duda son muy capaces-

-Tu… ¡Bastardo!-me giro para ver a Bennia, estaba increíblemente furiosa, jamás la había visto así

-Así que la segadora, pensaba deshacerme luego de que me llevara a Hyodou Issei-

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto

-En estos años te has vuelto increíblemente fuerte, por lo que tengo que llevarte al campo de batalla, ¿estoy seguro que sabes cuál es tu posición verdad?-

-Jamás te acompañaría, bastardo-

-No lo entiendes… Tú eres un arma, esa es la razón de tu existencia, antes de que te traiga a este lugar ¿Qué eras? Basura, eso eras, deberías sentirte afortunado de que te haya encontrado-

Maldición, creo que tiene razón, pero no dejare que me trate como una simple arma

-Aun así, no te seguiré, solo eres un enfermo y las cosas que hiciste no tiene perdón, antes de obedecerte prefiero morir-

-No te lo estoy pidiendo basura, te lo estoy ordenando-

-Pues, vete a la mierda-

-Te arrepentirás-

A una velocidad que no puedo ver, apareció de repente delante de mí dándome un golpe en el rostro, mandándome a estrellarme contra el muro del patio… Mierda como duele…

-¡Issei!-escucho a Bennia gritar mi nombre mientras recupero la consciencia

Mientras me pongo de pie veo a Bennia atacar repetidamente con su guadaña a Shalba, este solo se movía a un lado para esquivar

En un descuido Shalba le da un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, logro escuchar como una de sus costillas se rompen mientras sale disparada a estrellarse contra la pared

-¡Bennia!-

Rápidamente me lanzo contra Shalba, este no se lo esperaba por lo que le atine un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla, haciendo retroceder unos metros pero aun así se mantenía en pie

-¡Maldita escoria como te atreves!-me grita furioso, tomándose su mejilla

Creo que lo hice enojar…

Shalba se lanza velozmente contra mí, casi no puedo verlo, me preparo para defenderme

En un intento por frenar su ataque pongo cruzo mis brazos en una x pero es inútil, el puño de Shalba impacta contra mis brazos y siento el brazo izquierdo se rompe

-¡AH!-

Ahora estoy expuesto, Shalba lo aprovecha y me da una patada el estomago

Demonios tengo que recuperar mi defensa

Salto hacia atrás retrocediendo unos metros

Ddraig, es nuestro turno

[Te escucho compañero]

Demostrémosle a este gusano lo que somos capaces de hacer

[¿Estás seguro?, su nivel de poder está muy por arriba del tuyo]

No me interesa, si es necesario moriré en el intento en vez de ser utilizado por el resto de mi vida, claro, antes sacare a Bennia de aquí

[Bien dicho, tratare de ayudarte todo lo posible}

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has acobardado escoria?-Shalba me provoca

-Claro que no, ¡Boosted Gear!-

Ahora, el guantelete rojo se materializa en mi brazo derecho, por lo que también ya no siento dolor por la quebradura de antes

Antes de atacar, giro mi vista hacia un lado

Bennia se está levantando de desde los escombros aunque con cierta dificultad

Tratare de que esto termine rápido

Listo para atacar, transformo mi brazo derecho una cuchilla para lanzarme en punta hacia Shalba

Este se hace a un lado para esquivar mi ataque, pero aun no termino

Reponiéndome rápidamente lanzo un golpe con la Boosted Gear hacia su abdomen, sin embargo él lo esquivo nuevamente saltando sobre mí

Antes de poder reaccionar, me golpea fuertemente en el rostro, y yo sin poder mantener el equilibro sintiéndome mareado salgo derrapando por el suelo hasta quedar quieto

Diablos, mi vista esta nublada

Aun así tengo que levantarme y seguir peleando

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan me pongo de pie

-Maldición, porque no te rindes de una vez, eres patético-

Shalba me lanza una mirada llena de arrogancia, procurare que se las trague a todas

Si quiero derrotarlo, tendré que usar al máximo todos mis recursos, me encuentro parado en frente del descendiente original del maou Beelzebub , por lo que mis posibilidades de ganar son relativamente bajas

Aun así, tengo que generar una oportunidad para salir de aquí con Bennia

Lanzándome nuevamente contra Shalba en un intento de encontrar un hueco en su defensa, lanzo una patada a su rostro, sin embargo él toma mi pierna y sostiene en el aire mientras estoy boca abajo

Rápidamente transformo mi brazo derecho en una espada e intento apuñalarlo pero este me arroja hacia arriba, chochando fuertemente contra el techo del patio

Diablos, como me duele la espalda

Ahora cayendo en picado trato de reponerme pero lamentablemente no se volar…

Esperando el golpe seguramente me dará

Ya a pocos metros del suelo Shalba aparecer enfrente de mi con sus alas de demonio y me da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, subiendo la velocidad a la que caigo al suelo mientras me estrello

Por el polvo que se generó no veo nada…

Creo que ya me derroto…

Con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerme de pie, mientras me tambaleo tratando de no perder el equilibrio

Siento como un chorro de sangre proveniente de mi frente tapa mi ojo izquierdo, complicándome la vista aún más

-Me esperaba más de ti, pero eres una decepción-dice Shalba, acercándose a mí a paso lento, cruzado de brazos

Cuando estaba al frente mío, saco una espada demoniaca de una funda que estaba en su cintura, preparándose para darme el golpe final

-Así no me sirves de nada…-dijo a punto de decapitarme, solo puedo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe que acabe con mi miserable vida

CLANK

Ese golpe nunca llega, abriendo mis ojos, veo a Bennia en frente mío chocando su guadaña con la espada de Shalba

-¡No dejare que mates a Issei!-

-Hmph!-logro escuchar gruñir a Shalba-Siempre fuiste un estorbo segadora, ni siquiera la droga que te dimos hace años logro potenciar tus habilidades-

-¡Calla!-Grito Bennia, atacando repetidamente con su guadaña a Shalba, este sin ningún esfuerzo bloqueaba sus ataques con su espada

Bennia es más lenta que antes, debe ser que está ignorando su costilla rota, eso le dificulta mucho

Me siento inútil por no poder hacer nada, pero mi cuerpo no responde, creo que el 60% de mis huesos están rotos…

Ahora levantando mí vista hacia Bennia

Ella nuevamente estaba atacando con su guadaña a Shalba, a pesar de la gran velocidad de Bennia, Shalba casi sin ningún esfuerzo la esquivaba o algunas veces bloqueaba sus ataques con su espada

-GIA!-

Bennia lanza una fuerte estocada a Shalba, Este se mueve a un lado y patea las piernas de Bennia haciendo que caiga y pierda el equilibrio

Shalba se acercaba a Bennia, pateando su guadaña lejos de ella, maldición ella está totalmente vulnerable

Bennia como podía se ponía de pie, pero callo de rodillas ante Shalba

-Es hora de poner fin a tu miserable vida, mocosa-Shalba levanto su espada listo para acabar con la vida de Bennia

… ¡No dejare que eso pase!

Con el mayor esfuerzo que hice en mi vida, me pongo velozmente en frente de Bennia, justo cuando la espada de Shalba estaba bajando

ZAS!

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE BENNIA**

Delante de mí veo como Shalba corta la garganta de Issei

No… esto no puede estar pasando

-Vaya, así que has decidió morir en vez de servirme, es la cosa más estúpida que he visto, debí suponerlo, después de todo la basura siempre será basura-Shalba pateo a Issei, arrojándolo unos metros

-¡ISSEI!-

Corro hacia Issei

Me arrodillo al lado de el

Un largo chorro de sangre cae desde su garganta manchando toda su vestimenta

No sé qué hacer….

-¡NO ME DEJES SOLA!-le grito, a la vez que siento como empiezo a llorar, pero eso es lo que menos me importa en este maldito momento

De repente, veo que las venas de Issei empezaron a resaltar por sus brazos, estas se tornaron de un color rojo muy visible

Los bordes de sus ojos rojos empezaron tornarse rojos también

-¡AAGGHH!-

Con un grito que aturdió mis oídos también de todos los guardias rodeándonos a lo lejos, de repente Issei se levantó como si nada

-Issei…-

Me quede estática al ver que Issei ni siquiera reacciono ante mi llamado, se quedó mirando fijamente a Shalba

-Así que este es el efecto principal de la droga Vernietiger-dijo Shalba

-… ¿Vernietiger?-le pregunto

-Sí, esa es la primera droga que se les implanto, si un sujeto que tiene la droga Vernietiger en su cuerpo, cuando reciba una herida mortal la droga hará efecto y hará que las heridas de del sujeto se curen completamente, sin embargo tiene un efecto secundario, hace que el sujeto pierda el control y a la vez le da un gran incremente de fuerza, poder y velocidad-

Escucho atentamente las palabras de Shalba

-… ¿Entonces porque intentaste matarme si sabias que la droga también haría efecto en mí?-

-Puedo matarte las veces que quiera, porque eres patética-Shalba volteo a ver a Issei-Ahora es hora de encargarme de ti-

Issei se le quedo mirando fijamente sin hacer nada hasta que

-¡!-

Yo misma me sorprendo de la velocidad de Issei, en una fracción de segundo se movió velozmente al frente de Shalba

Ahora transformo su brazo derecho en una cuchilla, pero esta era diferente, era mucho más grande y ocupaba todo el brazo

A la vez su desde su Boosted Gear se tornó de un color negro con algunas líneas rojas y las garras se alargaron hasta llegar al suelo

-Interesante, al parecer también se adaptó al Boosted Gear-dijo Shalba, mirando las armas de Issei

-Matar...-logro escuchar a Issei decir esa palabra, ¿En realidad habrá perdido el control?

Issei finalmente se lanzó al ataque, extendió sus garras intento aplastar a Shalba, este salto retrocediendo unos metros, la parte del suelo que Issei había golpeado se había destruido, dejando un pequeño cráter y levantando una estela de polvo

Rápidamente Issei se lanzó nuevamente sobre Shalba tomándolo por sorpresa, rosándole el rostro con su espada

-¡AGH! ¡Maldita escoria!-grito Shalba tomándose su mejilla, de la cual empezó a caer un chorro de sangre de la reciente cortadura

Nuevamente tomándolo por sorpresa Issei apareció detrás de Shalba, este logro reaccionar para darse vuelta pero fue demasiado lento a pesar de que su velocidad era casi imposible de ver Issei clavo su espada en su abdomen

-¡GAH!-Shalba vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, para luego tomarse el abdomen

Aun así, Issei lo apuñalo en un costado del abdomen, no creo que sea tan grave

-¡TU!... ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO?! ¡VOY A MATARTE!-

Shalba a pesar de su herida salta hacia atrás unos metros

-¡GUARDIAS!-

Ahora, los guardias que estaban rodeándonos entran en acción y se dirigen hacia Issei

Issei empieza a agacharse cuando los guardias se acercan al, se exactamente lo que hará, Issei golpea el suelo y debajo de los guaridas múltiples cuchillas se clavan en sus cuerpos, dejándolos en un estado horrible mientras el lugar se inunda de sangre

-¡!-Shalba estaba más que sorprendido-¡MUERE!-

Shalba creo cientos de esferas demoniacas para arrojárselas a Issei, el solo las desvió con sus garras y espada

El rostro de Shalba se inundó de pánico

-… ¡TE DESTRUIRE JUNTO CON TODAS ESTAS INSTALACIONES, DESPUES DE TODO PUEDO TENER MEJORES SIRVIENTES!-

Shalba alzo sus dos brazos, creando una enorme esfera demoniaca

Oh no…

-¡MUERAN TODOS!-

Finalmente Shalba arrojo la gigante esfera al suelo, antes de que impacte Issei apareció detrás de mí, remplazando su espada y sus garras por un tipo de placas que servirían de escudo, rodeándome a mí y a el

Vaya, después de todo no perdió completamente el conocimiento

Lo último que escuche antes de caer desmayada fue una enorme explosión

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina el tercer capítulo gente<strong>

**Bueno, sé que estuve mucho tiempo ausente, es que como saben es tiempo se exámenes aquí en Argentina, por lo que estuve muy pero muy ocupado con los estudios, que al final poco sirvieron porque reprobé y tendré que dar materias de nuevo…**

**Bueno, ya dejando de lado mi vida personal que sé que a nadie le importa xD, quisiera aclarar algunas cosas**

**El Vernietiger es como una especia de Juggernaut Drive pero más débil y es un poco más fácil mantener el control o al menos con Issei**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo ya que no hubo cosas muy interesantes en este capítulo xD**

**Hare el próximo capítulo cuando tenga tiempo ya que como les dije estoy muy ocupado**

**Ya saben, si les gusto o tiene más dudas dejen reviews**

**Prox Cap: Nueva vida**


End file.
